Talk:Story (FNaF3)/@comment-172.218.199.199-20150112232557
I think that bb is still in the game cause he is the only one who is based on a human but bb will be hostel and try to rip your balls off. He may be broken down and evil bb mite be. Or maybe bb is the one behind all the mystery and no one knows cause he is the last one you would Story (FNaF3) Last edited on January 3, 2015 by Psychobilly2422 1828 Comments "Remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary" This article is a stub. Please help the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki by expanding it. Thank you! "It's me." This article contains a lot of speculation. This usually occurs from pre-release videos or images of games, or just things that are unknown entirely. Please keep that in mind when reading what is here. We will update the page with the most accurate information once more solid evidence can be supplied. Thank you! I remain. soon Read more Theories & Rumors (FNaF3) Theories & Rumors (FNaF2) Death Minigames advertisement Categories Categories: StubFive Nights at Freddy's 3Plot Comments Shuriken7374 Hi. Welcome to your job at freddys. You have nothing to worry about aside from the killing machines. Btw you suck at life. -Phone Guy 26 minutes ago Reply Koolfrogz Am I the only one who noticed the L printed on the cheek of this animatronic? 2 hours ago Reply Masken To me... I think the plot will basically be at a new pizzeria and basically NO animatronics... yet. And in the parts and service the golden freddy animatronic is still being constructed but at night... it's somewhat "active". Since it can be an illusion and an animatronic at the same time. You'll not know if it's the real thing or just an illusion if it appears in your office. So basically there is a button like putting on the mask but instead blinking. If you blink and golden freddy goes away it's an illusion. But if it doesn't... then that's golden freddy itself. To get rid of him you have to open your camera and switch to the cam that shows a room with 3 prop animatronics. When you switch to that cam you'll see at the bottom a red button on the wall. If you click it the props will activate and their eyes will light up and they'll start to move around temporilary for a while. Then golden freddy will leave your room THINKING that it can hear children. So he moves toward the sounds. If golden freddy encounters a prop animatronic they will bug out and soon move back to their original places for some reasons. Meh, idk 6 hours ago ReplyView replies (1) A Wikia contributor Wait think about this the phone guy is the killer but he dosnt work in your office so say u just left and he comes in and goes to his office where he might have a freddy suit and per say that a golden freddy suit the call end in game one after we here the animatronics but what if the animatronics broke the phone in a way so he would put the freddy suit on and they would think he is a animatronic so he would live and so the animatronics would think he is one of them so he would have to act like them so he thridy years hes been their waiting to kill again and now you are the night shift and u are next plus look at the pic at the top golden freddy or will animatronic it is has eyes human they are blood shot which animatornics would not have Ps sorry for mispelled words 6 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor that picture is of golden freddy hes the only one left because they thought the suite was empty so they left it there to rot thats the character in fnaf3 6 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor this cant be the last fnaf. if it is a sequell then theres still the origional freddy fazbears pizza palace and fredbaers 6 hours ago Reply Koolfrogz I think it is going to be Golden Freddy. I think they realized the threat the animatronics were so they scrapped them all except Golden Freddy because they thought he was an empty suit, but he wasn't. Phone Guy was stuffed into the suit but they never realized it because of the missing endoskeleton. The building was left to rot until 30 years later when it is bought and in the process of remodeling, worst part is, it is a family restuaraunt. They hire a new nightgaurd,you, so you can look for anything suspicous. Everything is normal until you find Golden Freddy tucked way in the back surrounded by joyful pictures and kids toys. The next night you hear noises and go to check and notice that the suit is gone. You have to avoid Golden Freddy(Phone Guy) at all costs until 6 am until your shift is over. (Just what I think the game is going to be) 7 hours ago ReplyView replies (2) A Wikia contributor I'm gunna make up a story about FNaF3 So it all takes place in Fredbear's Diner in 1968. The kids there were outragously spoilt and the animatronics were furious with the kids but they knew they had to not give away that they were murderers. So that night, when it was night guard Tim Baylin's 1st night at Fredbear's Diner he hears laughing... laughing... he flashes his torch down the halls but no body was there... he sat back down on his chair and whispered to himself "Calm down Tim... it's all in your head..." So it was a dark, cold and lonely night. But when it was about to turn to 6:00 AM... When he least expected it, the lights turned off. All of them. He tried to shine his flashlight but it was strangly not working. He sat back on his chair, scared as crap. But when he heard the jingle play... The next morning the owner of Fredbear's Diner went to go check on Tim. And what did he find? Blood all over the floor. The trail seemed to lead into the backstage room. The owner was thinking "this is really creeping me out... I should be careful..." He ever so slowly opened the backstage door and then a Freddy Fazbear 3.0 jumped out at him! And that's when Fredbear's Diner was shut down. Some gangsters knew Fredbear's Diner was a good place so they snuck in to try and re-open it. And when they least expected it... They saw him. 8 hours ago ReplyView replies (2) A Wikia contributor Dude, since phone guy is now dead and stuffed in a animatronic (I think golden freddy) Will he be like a talking animatronic, who like describes all of his murders while trying to kill you. He runs from the other animatronics though, because they still dislike him. 9 hours ago Reply Ultrastarsage i found out if you look at the eyes the place where it lets you see the eyes looks a bit big so pg might survive :o 9 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor I saw this picture of Sparky in game, but I think it's fake, even though it was on here. 10 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor .... I'm curious... i want the game to come out.... I wanna know who killed the kids (I suspect the phone guy) ... and who's Golden freddy 11 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor Is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza real? Please don't tell me it's fake. It makes me angry. 11 hours ago Reply PokePixelz i am hyped for the normal trailer gyus what about you ? 13 hours ago ReplyView replies (1) A Wikia contributor Its so cool made keep up the good work Scott 20 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor why do you guys play this crap play slender like a regular person god 22 hours ago ReplyView replies (3) A Wikia contributor Have many Animatronics I think will be in FNAF 3? Answer:43 think about it: FNAF: 4 FNAF 2: 11 23 hours ago ReplyView replies (2) Chicamazing HOW DOES NO ONE REALIZE IT IS PHONE GUY?! He was stuffed in the first game and fnaf 2 is a prequel. You can see human eyes! He's the only one left after "30 years later and"he's the "only one left." 1 day ago ReplyView replies (3) A Wikia contributor I know that sparky was fake but he can make it for fnaf 3 maybe 1 day ago Reply A Wikia contributor i think there are animatronics but maybe the purple guy is in it 1 day ago Reply A Wikia contributor suck it suck it suckt it suck it 1 day ago ReplyView replies (1) A Wikia contributor I heard this rumor about Charlotte the Cat. 1 day ago Reply A Wikia contributor That picture... I am scarred for life. 1 day ago Reply A Wikia contributor Must be based in moden day times 1 day ago Reply A Wikia contributor still think it's a prequel? check out the prequel/sequel theory solved 1 day ago Reply Load more Video Games Entertainment Lifestyle Full site Licensing Privacy Policy Feedback TABLE OF CONTENTS